Many people suffers from back pain due to any of a variety of factors. Such back pain can sometime be treated by introducing interspinous implants between the spinous processes of adjacent vertebral bodies in a patient's spine. This can maintain the stability of the vertebral column to increase the size of the spinal canal and allow the patient to have normal mobility.
There currently is need for improved device that can be implanted between spinous processes.